Never Easy
by F91
Summary: Vivio confesses her love to Hayate. How will Hayate handle it?


"Here are the reports you asked for, Commander Hayate." Vivio said as she plopped a stack of papers down onto Hayate's desk.

"Thanks, Vivio." Hayate smiled at the younger girl. "I knew I could count on you."

It had been over a year since Vivio became Hayate's subordinate. The teen had decided to enlist in the Bureau rather than attend high school, much like Hayate herself had done all those years ago. Vivio was already bright, a pro at research, and a valuable asset on the battlefield so Hayate made sure to snap up such a talent for herself. The addition bore fruit quickly and the commander soon found herself with an excellent aide.

Something had been amiss during the past few days, though. Hayate noticed how Vivio seemed to be keeping her distance and became kind of antsy while in Hayate's presence. Even now as the brunette studied the blonde, Vivio squirmed in place and avoided eye contact when she wasn't taking quick peeks.

"Say, Vivio, has there been something bothering you lately?" Hayate asked. The well being of subordinates was part of her job as well, but she also had a far more personal investment. She had known the girl since she was a toddler and considered her valuable family. Vivio was usually so cheerful so seeing her like this was most upsetting.

"I'm fine." Vivio waved it off but the way her eyes darted to the left was an obvious tell.

"Don't give me that." Hayate wagged a finger. "I can tell something is on your mind. I may be your superior, but I'm also kind of like your aunt. You can talk to me about anything."

"… Anything?" Vivio asked sheepishly.

"Anything." Hayate nodded while wearing a reassuring smile. "You don't need to worry about me judging you or telling anyone else, so spill."

"Okay." Vivio gathered up her resolve and looked Hayate in the eye. "Hayate-san, I'm in love with you!"

"Can't say I blame you, I'm so gorgeous and all." Hayate laughed. "No, seriously, what is it?"

"I'm being completely serious." Vivio said firmly.

"… Really?" Hayate blinked.

"Yes. I love you, Hayate-san!"

Hayate's eyes widened slightly before narrowing a bit. It was quite clear that Vivio was dead serious. Hayate would have to handle the situation as delicately as she did hostage negotiations or asking for an increase in budget.

At that moment Hayate thought she'd rather be doing those other two things. Matters pertaining to love were never easy.

"I've had a crush on you since I was twelve." Vivio explained. "I thought it was just that and figured it would pass in time, but it hasn't. Recently I realised these feelings for you are true and I didn't know how to approach you…"

"And you're sure it's me?" Hayate asked.

"Yes." Vivio nodded firmly. "You've always been so cool but at the same time you're warm and approachable. Working for you the past year has let me see how serious and mature you can be but you can quickly revert back to the happy and fun loving person I've always known. You're just so amazing! You've always been nice to me, it feels so wonderful to spend time with you, and…" Her face turned crimson. "… It feels good when you touch me…"

Hayate never thought her groping would backfire on her so spectacularly.

"So…" Vivio looked up hopefully. "I… I want to go out with you… Can I?"

Hayate took a deep breath and decided on her words. "I appreciate your feelings, Vivio, but I'm sorry that's just not possible."

Vivio's face fell for an instant before displaying the trademark Takamachi determination.

"Why not?" She asked. "Is it because of the difference in ages?"

"That's one aspect." Hayate said.

"That's not a problem! Strictly speaking we're both official residents of Earth and romantic relations are one of the issues covered under the Bureau law that won't punish us for following the standards of our home country. In Japan a girl of 16 can marry if she has her parents' permission. If we talk to Nanoha-mama, I know we can convince her!"

"Hmm…" Was all Hayate said.

"So what other problem is there? Our positions?" Vivio went on. "There's nothing in Bureau policy that forbids superior-subordinate relationships. Just look at Chrono-san and Amy-san! But if it will cause problems for your reputation I can resign!"

"No need to go that far." Hayate said.

"Then there's no problem." Vivio beamed.

"Listen, Vivio, I'm flattered, really I am, and I care about you a lot too, but you're the daughter of one of my best friends. I've known you since you were six and I consider you to be a valued member of my family. I can't see you in a romantic light any more than I could see any of my own kids that way."

"You won't know until you give it a chance." Vivio said. "Please, Hayate-san, don't give up before even trying!"

Hayate sighed at the girl's persistence. She was her mother's daughter all right.

"There's one other thing you have to consider, Vivio." Hayate mused that she should probably have brought it up at the start.

"And what's that?"

"I'm straight." Hayate said it gently and let the words sink in. "I don't see other women that way."

Vivio opened her mouth but Hayate held up a finger to silence her.

"I grope other girls as a sign of affection, not to sate any kind of sexual lust." Hayate watched as the gears turned in Vivio's head, clearly trying to form some kind of rebuttal.

"… Still, if you gave it a try maybe…"

"Vivio, now you're being unreasonable." Hayate smiled sympathetically. "People can't just change their sexuality so easily whenever it's convenient. I'm sorry but it's just not possible for me to return your feelings."

Vivio opened her mouth again but closed it and dropped her head so her bangs covered her eyes. After a moment she came back up with a sad smile on her face.

"I see." She said. "I guess there's nothing I can do then but it was worth a shot. I suppose I expected this, but I just had to get this off my chest. I'm sorry for springing this on you so suddenly, Commander Hayate. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Hayate watched her go, wondering how far she would get before she couldn't hold back the tears. Hayate wanted to go after her, to hug her, stroke her hair, tell her it was okay, but she knew that would only make things worse.

She hating thinking that she had just lost a precious loved one but she knew it had to be done.

Hayate busied herself with reading reports and soon an hour and a half passed. Factoring in explanation and travel time Hayate calculated she would have a visitor in 3, 2, 1…

"Hayate-chan, can I come in?" She heard a voice follow a knock.

"Come in, Nanoha-chan." Hayate sat back as her friend entered. She gestured to a visitor chair and Nanoha sat in it. "I figured you'd come."

"Obviously you know what this is about…" Nanoha smiled sheepishly. "She told me what happened when she got home. I know it's really not my business, but… Hayate-chan could you maybe… reconsider?"

"I could reconsider but we'll just end up at the same result." Hayate sighed.

"Maybe you could change your mind? It would make her really happy…"

"Nanoha-chan, what do you want me to do." Hayate threaded her fingers in front of her face. "Pretend that I return her feelings? Wouldn't that be even crueller to her, living a lie like that? Pressuring me into it won't make anyone happy either."

"I know, I know…" Nanoha sighed. "It's not fair to expect those things from you, but… My little girl is at home crying right now and… I just want to do something for her to make it all better…"

"That's called being a mother." Hayate dropped her hands and smiled. "I know how you feel since I'm a mother too. All you can do is be there for her and help her through this. Vivio is a strong girl and I know she'll overcome this. She just needs some time and I'm sure she'll find a new love before she knows it."

"I hope you're right." Nanoha rose. "Thanks, Hayate-chan, for handling this so well."

"I don't know about that." Hayate chuckled bashfully. "I was freaking out for a moment there…" Hayate shifted to a serious tone. "Anyways, I understand that Vivio might want to keep her distance from me so tell her that if she wants to submit a request for vacation time, or a transfer, or even resignation I'll respect what she decides and sign off on it right away. I'd rather it not come to that, but…"

"I'll tell her." Nanoha smiled before leaving. "Thanks again, Hayate-chan. I'm glad it was you."

* * *

><p>VivioHayate is the current fad on Anime Suki right now so I figured I'd do my taken on it. Obviously I don't think the relationship would ever get off the ground but others are going all the way with it.

Just to be clear, the kids Hayate was talking about are the Wolkenritter.


End file.
